Modern computing often requires the collection, processing, or storage of very large data sets or file systems. Accordingly, to accommodate the capacity requirements as well as other requirements, such as, high availability, redundancy, latency/access considerations, or the like, modern file systems may be very large or distributed across multiple hosts, networks, or data centers, and so on. File systems may require various backup or restore operations. However, the size of or the distributed nature of a modern hyper-scale file systems may make it difficult to establish suitable replication or backup schedules since clients or users across the networks may be performing various asynchronous state changes to the file system or its content. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.